Je déteste t'aimer
by Maellys
Summary: 7eme année; harry a battu le seigenur des tenèbre. Draco malfoy son pire ennemi lui avoue son amour alors commence une belle histoire d'amour mais quelque temps après harry change. Il devient brutal; il agit comme si draco etait une chose; draco par amour accepte mais un evenement va tout faire basculer. PS: mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Je déteste t'aimer

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles.

**Résumé:**7ème année. Harry a battu le seigneur des ténèbres. Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi, lui avoue son amour. Ils commencent une belle histoire d'amour mais quelques temps après, Harry change. Il devient brutal, agit comme si Draco était sa chose. Draco par amour accepte tout mais un événement va tout faire basculer.

**PS:** mpreg

Comme tous les soirs, je suis là, couché sur ce sol poisseux. Comme toujours, tu viens de me prendre brutalement. Comme toujours, tu me traites comme un objet. Comme tu me le répètes depuis quelque temps, pour toi, je ne suis qu'un trou bon à te vider les couilles.

Mais j'y ai cru en cet amour, je me suis bercé d'illusion. Cette nuit où je me suis décidé à t'avouer mon amour.

_FLASH BACK :_

_C'était la nuit où nous fêtions tous ta victoire, toi le héros de notre monde._

_Je te regardais sourire à tes amis, je la regardais elle, Ginny Weasley la sœur de ton meilleur ami, celle qui rêvait d'être madame Potter_

_._

_Moi je suis le fils de Mangemorts, le sale petit espion qui a trahi toute sa famille pour toi. J'ai tout perdu. Que ce soit l'argent de ma famille, mon rang social ou mes amis, j'ai tout perdu dans le but de me rapprocher de toi. C'est vrai que nos relations se sont améliorées quand j'ai rejoins l'ordre du phénix. Mais tu ne m'as jamais remarqué._

_Aujourd'hui c'est ma dernière chance de te dire ce que je ressens car bientôt nous aurons fini notre dernière année et je partirais loin du monde sorcier, loin de toi et de l'amour que je te porte._

_Je suis prêt. Je m'approche de toi, oh par merlin qu'est que tu es beau. Tu te retournes et me regarde, je décide de me lancer._

_**«Harry je...en fait...je voudrais te parler »**_

_**«Bien sur Draco»**_

_Nous sortons de la salle tous les deux; je n'attends rien de cette déclaration, je sais que je n'ai aucune chance mais je veux juste que tu saches ce que je ressens._

_**«Harry je sais que notre relation n'a jamais été bonne et que tu me détestes»**_

_**«Non Draco je ne te déteste pas, enfin plus maintenant»**_

_**«Je...Harry je t'aime»**_

_Tu me regardes avec les yeux exorbités; dans un autre contexte j'aurais ri de ta tête mais pas ici. J'attends juste une réaction de ta part._

_**«Ecoute Harry je ne te demande pas...»**_

_A peine avais-je commencé ma phrase que tu me fais taire de tes lèvres._

_**«Moi aussi je t'aime Draco»**_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Tu dis m'aimer alors pourquoi me bats-tu?

Tu dis que je suis le seul alors pourquoi tu couches avec toutes ces filles?

Tu dis que je suis important alors pourquoi ne dis-tu pas au monde que tu m'aimes?

Pour toi je ne suis qu'un objet que tu utilises pour évacuer ton stress. C'est où tu veux et quand tu veux. Tu ne penses qu'à ton plaisir, je ne suis qu'une pute, ta pute comme tu aimes m'appeler

.

Moi Draco Lucius Malfoy je suis lâche.

Alors j'accepte les coups et les humiliations, juste parce que je t'aime.

A suivre …..


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Je déteste t'aimer

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles.

**Résumé:**7ème année. Harry a battu le seigneur des ténèbres. Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi, lui avoue son amour. Ils commencent une belle histoire d'amour mais quelques temps après, Harry change. Il devient brutal, agit comme si Draco était sa chose. Draco par amour accepte tout mais un événement va tout faire basculer.

**PS:** mpreg

_Merci à tous pour les reviews c'est très gentil._

_Réponse à deux reviews qui m'ont marqué._

_XMikki et Alissa21 : je vous remercie pour vos reviews; j'en suis très ravie car ce sont des reviews qui me permettent de m'améliorer, je suis consciente des fautes d'orthographe je modifiais ce premier chapitre et pour le prochain j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_PS: c'est ma première fan fic sur ce couple alors soyez indulgente._

Je me réveille, j'ai mal. Encore une fois tu n'es pas là, tu n'as pas eu le courage de rester pour regarder ton œuvre. Je me lève et jette un sort de nettoyage sur moi, faut bien sauver les apparences. Je remets mon masque froid et je pars pour la salle commune des Serpentards.

Il n'y a presque personne, je me dirige vers ma chambre de préfet mais j'aperçois une silhouette. Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami. Il me regarde avec ces yeux remplis de tristesse mais il semble soulagé de me voir. Il est le seul qui sait ce que Harry me fait subir.

**«Draco...comment vas-tu?»**

**«Je vais bien...ne t'inquiète pas»**

**«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?»**

Je ne peux pas lui dire, je sais de quoi Harry est capable s'il apprend que Blaise connaît notre relation. Je ne veux pas le mêler à mes problèmes alors je préfère m'en aller sans lui répondre.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prends une douche pour enlever l'ardeur du sexe sur moi, et je pars me coucher.

Le lendemain nous sommes tous à la grande salle en train de prendre notre petit déjeuner quand Pansy Parkinson s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je suis si surpris que je ne fais rien pour la repousser. Toute la salle nous regarde, je sens son regard sur moi. Il est froid. Je sais qu'il est en colère et que je vais le regretter. Je reprends enfin mes esprits et je repousse Pansy.

**«Dray chéri qu'est-ce qui se passe?»**

**«Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?»**

**«Dray chéri, nos parents avaient décidé de nous unir, même s'ils ne sont plus de ce monde, nous pouvons toujours nous mariés»**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à cette folle qu'il se lève et quitte la salle suivi de Ron et Hermione.

J'ai peur, je sais qu'il est en colère, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'il comptait bien me faire payer. Je sens le regard de Blaise sur moi, il me regarde, il sait ce qui va se passer ce soir. Je lui adresse un petit sourire pour essayer de le rassurer mais je sais qu'il a peur, j'ai moi aussi peur.

Les cours sont passés beaucoup trop vite, et le diner aussi. Après le diner, je suis monté dans ma chambre pour me relaxer avant d'aller le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande.

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis devant la porte, mais je n'ai pas la force d'entrer. Je suis sur le point de rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une main m'attrape et me pousse dans la salle. Je sais que c'est lui, il enlève sa cape, je me surprends à le trouver beau, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, son corps finement sculpté. Mais lui me regarde avec des yeux noirs et un sourire sadique qui signifie que je vais en baver.

Son regard se fait meurtrier, il me gifle et je tombe sur un lit qu'il a fait apparaître. Je ravale le sanglot qui monte dans ma gorge, je ne peux pas pleurer, je ne veux pas lui donner cette joie. Il me frappe plusieurs fois, je n'en peux plus.

Violemment il m'a attiré contre lui. D'un coup de baguette, il me retire mes vêtements et ma baguette. Je suis nu. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas le voir. Au début je me débattais mais j'ai très vite arrêté, il m'a prouvé qu'il était le plus fort.

Je le sens en moi, il est plus violent aujourd'hui, il veut me marquer comme sa propriété. Je déteste sentir son souffle dans mon coup. Docile, je me force à garder les jambes écartées. Il est satisfait, je me sens sale. Il part et me laisse seul. Il m'a rendu ma baguette. Je jette un sort de nettoyage sur moi, me lève en sentant toujours cette douleur et je pars vers mon dortoir.

A suivre…..


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ce chapitre est un peu court, alors je vous laisse profiter

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS.

* * *

Je n'en peux plus, pourquoi me fais-tu ça? Tu me détruis, mais cette fois c'est trop.

Je ne me laisserai plus faire. Tu m'as humilié pendant trop longtemps, maintenant c'est terminé. Je compte redevenir celui que j'étais, le DRACO MALFOY que tout le monde respectais, cet homme qui était fier. Je compte te faire payer tout ce que tu m'as fait. Je croyais que tu m'aimais mais pour toi ce n'était qu'un jeu, tu m'as détruit, tu m'as brisé le cœur; moi je te détruirais.

Ce matin je suis avec Blaise. Nous entrons tous les deux dans la salle pour suivre le cours de potion avec Rogue.

Tu viens juste d'entrer avec ta bande, alors je me lance

**« Alors potty, comment vas-tu? »**

Tu es surpris, en fait tout le monde est surpris. Cela fait tellement longtemps que le prince de Serpentard ne s'attaque plus au survivant que tout le monde est choqué.

**« Alors le balafré tu as perdu ta langue? »**

Tu me regardes avec des yeux surpris mais remplis de colère

**« Qu'est qui t'arrive Malfoy? » **

**« Mais rien, je salue juste mon ami potty »**

**« Je t'interdis de me parler comme cela Malfoy »**

**« Sinon quoi potty, que vas-tu me faire ? »**

Tu es surpris, tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur nous. Je sens le regard de Blaise sur moi, il ne comprend pas ce que je fais.

Rogue fait son entrée et nous commençons le cours. A la fin de l'heure, je me lève et me dirige vers les toilettes. Tu me suis, et me pousses sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? »**

**« Alors Potter c'est surprenant de voir sa pute se rebeller » **

**« T'as intérêt à la fermer si tu ne veux pas le regretter » **

**« Ecoute-moi bien potty, c'est terminé je ne vais plus te laisser m'utiliser » **

**« Et que comptes-tu faire ? »**

**« Je ne suis pas sûr que Ron apprécie que tu me sautes en même temps que sa sœur adorée »**

**«Tu n'oseras jamais » **

**«Tu veux parier ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est terminé, je ferais comme si tu n'avais jamais existé » **

**« C'est vrai tu vas rejoindre Blaise pour que lui te baise. »**

**« T'es vraiment un gros con »**

**« Écoute-moi bien Malfoy, tu m'appartiens, tu veux faire ton rebelle ok, mais si je te vois avec un autre mec je te jure que tu le regretteras, et dit à ce cher Blaise de faire attention à lui »**

**« A toi de m'écouter Potter, je baise avec qui je veux, moi je t'ai donné mon amour, j'ai cru que tu pouvais m'aimer mais tu m'as juste utilisez »**

**« Moi je t'ai utilisé ? Ce n'est pas moi qui baise avec Blaise, ce n'est pas moi qui t'utilise, c'est toi » **

**« Toutes ces fois où tu m'as violé et tu oses me dire que je couche avec Blaise et que je t'ai utilisé ? »**

**« Arrête de mentir Draco, nous t'avons vu, Ginny m'a montré une photo de vous dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais je n'ai pas voulu la croire. Mais sur une photo vous vous embrassiez, alors que tu étais sensé être amoureux de moi, j'ai voulu te faire payer et j'ai réussi»**

**« Je n'ai jamais embrassé Blaise et cette nuit, je le félicitais pour sa relation avec Théo. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Blaise, il est amoureux de Théo et ils sont en couple. »**

**« Tu mens, c'est faux »**

**« Je n'en ai rien à foutre que tu me crois ou non, tu aurais dû venir m'en parler mais t'as préféré faire confiance à Ginny alors assume ton choix, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »**

Et je pars sans te laisser le temps de répondre.

* * *

MERCI a ma beta : sailorslayer t'est geniale, le chapitre 3 est parfait.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Harry Potter

_FLASH BACK_

_Je suis à la fête de ma victoire, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à m'amuser. Je suis le sorcier qui a vaincu Voldemort mais je n'arrive pas à lui avouer mes sentiments._

_2 ans que je suis amoureux de lui, 2 ans depuis lesquels je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui._

_Mon bon blond, tellement beau, des yeux gris comme l'orage, un corps de rêve. Oui moi Harry Potter je suis amoureux de ma Némésis Draco Malfoy._

_Je suis totalement fou de lui mais je n'ai aucune chance. Quand il a rejoins l'ordre du phénix et a combattu avec moi, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Nos relations se sont améliorées mais il était plus proche de Hermione. _

_Alors quand pendant cette fête, il m'a avoué son amour, je fus l'homme le plus heureux._

_Nous sortions ensemble depuis quelques semaines, personne n'était au courant de notre relation à part Ginny qui nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser. Elle l'a très mal pris, je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de moi depuis longtemps mais j'étais amoureux de Draco._

_Un soir, Ginny me demande de la suivre. Nous rentrons dans une salle et elle me montre des photos._

_**« Ginny, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?»**_

_**« Harry je t'aime»**_

_**« Ginny tu sais très bien que je suis avec Draco»**_

_**« Mais Harry lui ne t'aime pas»**_

_**« J'aime Draco et il m'aime aussi.»**_

_**« IL TE TROMPE HARRY»**_

_**« Tu dis n'importe quoi»**_

_**« J'AI DES PREUVES, IL COUCHE AVEC BLAISE ZABINI»**_

_Je la regarde, elle fait apparaitre des photos où on voit Draco prenant Blaise dans ses bras, une attire particulièrement mon attention. Sur la photo, on aperçoit Draco et Blaise qui s'embrassent. L'avantage avec les photos magiques, c'est que les images bougent et je suis obliger de faire face à la réalité._

_Je sors de la salle, brisé, détruit. J'ai le cœur en miette, mais surtout je le déteste pour m'avoir fait ça._

_Je lui ai offert mon amour mais lui pendant tout ce temps, il baisait avec Zabini, je compte lui faire payer tout ce qu'il m'a fait._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Depuis quelque temps, Draco a décidé de se rebeller. Mais cette fois il a dépassé les bornes, je le suis dans les toilettes, nous nous disputons et là, il m'avoue qu'il n'a jamais couché avec Blaise, mais surtout que Blaise est déjà en couple avec Théodore Nott. Je sais qu'il me dit la vérité, je me rends compte que j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais par la faute de Ginny.

Alors je pars en courant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, je rentre et je me dirige vers Ginny.

**« POURQUOI T'AS FAIS SA GINNY?»**

**« Mais de quoi tu parles, Harry ?»**

**« TU M'AS DIS QU'IL ME TROMPAIT, QU'IL NE M'AIMAIT PAS.»**

**« C'est vrai il ne t'aime pas il te trompe.»**

**« ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI GINNY, JE SAIS TOUT ALORS ARRETE».**

**« Harry, calme-toi.»**

**« COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME HERMIONE, ELLE M'A MENTI ET JE L'AI PERDU.»**

**« Qui as-tu perdu Harry?»**

**« Draco je l'ai perdu. »**

Je m'effondre dans les bras de Hermione, tout le monde nous observe mais j'en ai rien a faire. J'ai violé l'homme de ma vie, je l'ai utilisé mais maintenant je l'ai perdu à tout jamais.

...

Pour le prochain chapitre il y aura un POV Harry ginny, hermione et ron.


	5. Chapter 5

POV HERMIONE

Je suis dans la chambre commune des Gryffondors, Ron, Ginny et moi discutons. Mais je suis préoccupé par l'attitude de Draco. Depuis qu'il a rejoint notre camp pendant la guerre, lui et Harry n'avaient plus eu d'altercation. C'est vrai qu'au début, il n'a pas été bien accueilli mais au fil des semaines, nous avons appris à l'accepter. Je me suis rendu compte des sentiments que Harry éprouvait pour Draco depuis quelque temps, alors le fait que Draco rejoindre l'ordre a été très important pour Harry.

Après la fête pour célébrer la défaite de Voldemort, nous avons tous remarqué que Harry était beaucoup plus heureux. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, je n'avais jamais vu Harry si plein de ce fut de courte durée. Apres quelques semaines, Harry a changé, il est devenu plus froid, plus distant, mais surtout j'ai remarqué que Draco lui aussi avait changé. Même en rejoignant notre camp, Draco est resté fier et digne mais ce Draco n'existait plus. Je savais que les changements de comportement de Harry et Draco étaient liés, et j'en ai eu la preuve ce matin en voyant Harry débarquer en hurlant dans la chambre.

**« POURQUOI T'AS FAIS CA GINNY?**

J'observe la scène comme tout le monde et je suis surpris par la colère, la haine mais surtout la tristesse dans la voix de Harry. Je ne préfère pas intervenir, je préfère les laisser s'expliquer.

**« Mais de quoi tu parles Harry ? »**

**« TU M'AS DIS QU'IL ME TROMPAIT, JE SAIS TOUT ALORS ARRETE »**

Je me décide à intervenir

**« Harry calme toi. »**

**« COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME HERMIONE, ELLE M'A MENTI ET JE L'AI PERDU »**

**« Qui as-tu perdu Harry? »**

**« Draco je l'ai perdu »**

Après cette phrase il s'effondre dans mes bras. Je prends ma baguette, lui lance un sort de sommeil puis me retourne vers Ginny pour avoir des explications. Je m'approche et lui mets la gifle de sa vie.

POV GINNY

J'observe Harry qui est emmené sur son lit par Ron. Hermione s'approche de moi et me mets une gifle. Je l'observe très surprise par son geste.

**« Tu as intérêt à nous fournir une bonne explication »**

**« JE DEVAIS LE FAIRE HERMIONE »**

**« POURQUOI TU AS FAIS CA GINNY? TU SAVAIS TRES BIEN QUE HARRY EN SOUFFRIRAIS. »**

**« IL EST A MOI HERMIONE. ON DOIT SE MARIER ET CE SALE FILS DE MANGEMORTS ME L'A VOLE. IL M'A VOLE HARRY. »**

**« Draco ne t'a jamais volé Harry, ils sont juste tomber amoureux, et tu as détruit leur amour pour un caprice. »**

**« Harry n'aurait jamais pu être heureux avec Malfoy, il n'y a que moi qui puisse le rendre heureux, il ne doit aimer que moi. »**

**« Tu pense qu'après ce que tu viens de faire, tu as encore une chance avec lui ? Harry t'a toujours considéré comme une sœur et toi tu l'as détruit. »**

**« Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je voulais juste qu'il déteste Draco et qu'il se rende compte que c'est moi son véritable amour. »**

**« Comment tu t'y es prise? »**

**« Une nuit j'ai surpris Draco et Blaise en train de discuter. J'ai attendu espérant le surprendre en train de tromper Harry, mais rien ils se sont juste pris dans les bras alors je les ai pris en photo et je l'ai modifié pour que Harry croit qu'ils s'embrassaient et ainsi qu'il quitterait Draco.**

POV RON

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voit Harry aussi abattu, et surtout je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Harry puisse tomber amoureux de Malfoy. Même si je l'ai toujours détesté, le fait qu'il ai décidé de rejoindre l'ordre m'a fait changer mon opinion de lui. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un sale gosse de riche qui a toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. En entrant dans l'ordre, il m'a fait découvrir un autre aspect de sa personnalité. J'ai aussi appris qu'il se faisait battre par son père. Il n'a pas eu la vie facile que je m'imaginais, alors je comprends pourquoi Harry est tombé amoureux.

Mais si j'ai bien compris, Ginny a détruit cette relation, elle a toujours été amoureuse de Harry qui lui ne la voyait que comme sa petite sœur. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse en arriver là.

A suivre…..


	6. Chapter 6

Réponse aux reviews :

Evandarkmaga : les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs bonne lecture

Darmoonlady : j'en fais vraiment bavé a dray dans la fiction, et j'en suis vraiment désolé ( je l'adore ma petite fouine) et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ginny est une garce

Serdra : c'est vrai qu'ils ne peuvent pas savoir, mais Harry va leur dire toute la vérité

Love-yaoi : merci, moi non plus je n'aime pas Ginny, t'inquiète bientôt c'est le retour du Draco Malfoy que nous aimons tous.

Abysses : c'est vrai que je n'aime pas vraiment tourner autour du pot. Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise.

Manoirmalfoys : c'est vrai que le Harry de ma fiction a le mauvais rôle, c'est vrai aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela à Draco mais tu comprendras mieux les sentiments de Harry dans ce chapitre.

Tama : merci c'est gentil.

Castielamalfoy : oui Harry va avouer ce qu'il a fait à Draco, et pour Ginny ne t'en fais pas je compte bien lui en faire bavé dans les prochains chapitres.

Mamoshi : il fallait que cette belette femelle nous donne les raisons de son acte mais ne t'inquiète pas avec ce chapitre tu risques d'être très surprise.

Skywalker : en ce qui concerne la longueur de mes chapitres je pense qu'avec celui-ci tu vas être servi niveau longueur.

Dray-love : merci c'est gentil, c'est vrai que du viol est beaucoup abordé par les autres auteurs mais c'est très rare que ce soit un des personnages principaux qui viol l'autre (dans notre cas c'est Harry qui viole Draco) j'ai voulu voir ou cela pouvait mener et je suis très heureuse que cela vous plaise a tous.

Sahyadu2b : la voila la suite, bonne lecture

Galla : t'inquiète ce ne sera pas tout de suite et Draco aura du mal à lui refaire confiance mais ils vont finir ensemble.

Chapitre 5 :

Cela faisait quelques jours que Harry avait eu sa confrontation avec Ginny, depuis il ne sortait plus de son lit. Il se rendait compte de tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Draco.

Ses amis tentaient de le faire réagir mais rien, il avait toujours les yeux dans les vagues.

Hermione ne supportant plus devoir Harry dans cet état, elle décida d'aller parler à Draco.

**Pov Hermione**

Il était 23 heures, j'étais devant le dortoir des Gryffondors. Draco étant préfet, il finira par passer tôt ou tard et je pourrais enfin lui parler.

Apres plus de 30 minutes d'attente, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher et je vis apparaitre Draco Malfoy devant moi.

- **Granger, moins 40 point pour non respect du couvre feu**, dit Draco

- **Il faut que je te parle, Malfoy**

- **Nous n'avons rien à nous dire Granger**

- **Il faut que tu parles à Harry**

- **Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?,** demanda Draco

- **Il souffre Draco, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais il t'aime**

- **Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, tu ne sais rien de ce qui a pu se passer entre nous alors ne t'en mêle pas,** menaça Draco

- **Harry est mon ami, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais il s'en veut. Il ne bouge plus de son lit, il ne se nourrit presque plus**, se plaignit Hermione

- **Ce n'est pas mon problème Granger**

- **Bordel, arrête d'être égoïste Malfoy et va lui parler enfin**, s'énerva Hermione

- **Dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas moi le méchant. Demande à ton si parfait ami ce qu'il a bien pu me faire pour que je le déteste à ce point.**

Il partit sans me laisser le temps de réagir. Je rentrais mon dortoir et me couchait. Demain je comptais parler à Harry et il avait intérêt à tout me raconter.

_Le lendemain matin : _

J'étais réveillé depuis déjà quelques heures. Les septième années n'avaient pas cours ce matin. Les autres étaient sortis pour déjeuner et moi j'attendais que Harry finisse de s'habiller. Après quelques minutes, il finit par me rejoindre.

- **Bonjour Mione**, la salua Harry

- **Il faut qu'on parle Harry**

- **Je sais**, soupira résigné Harry

- **Je veux savoir toute l'histoire**, exigea impatiente Hermione

- **Je l'ai violé,** lui avoua Harry dans un souffle

Je ne pus retenir mon coup. Je le giflais de toutes mes forces. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Harry capable de faire cela.

- **Comment as-tu pu faire ça Harry ?**, s'horrifia Hermione

- **Je sais que ça ne m'excuse pas,** commença Harry, **mais Ginny m'a fait croire que Draco et Blaise entretenait une relation. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Je suis tombé amoureux de Draco au début de notre cinquième année. Je pensais n'avoir aucune chance, alors quand il est rentré dans l'Ordre, j'ai été si heureux, je n'aurais pas supporter de devoir me battre contre lui. Après ma victoire, il m'a avoué ses sentiments et nous avons entamé une relation. Mais quand Ginny m'a montré ces photos, j'étais si malheureux que j'ai voulu lui faire payer le mal qu'il m'avait fait alors je me suis dit que si je n'avais pas son cœur j'aurais son corps.**

Je restais abasourdi par les révélations de Harry. Je comprenais enfin le pourquoi du changement de Draco et les regards haineux de Blaise et Théodore envers Harry.

- **Harry….tu te rends compte qu'il ne pourra peut-être jamais te pardonner et que s'il porte plainte, tu finiras ta vie à Azkaban**

- **Je sais Hermione**, souffla Harry

- **Je t'aime beaucoup Harry, tu le sais, il est vrai que Ginny t'a manipulé mais tu l'as quand même violé. Tu te rends compte du mal que tu lui as fait, tu l'as détruit Harry. Draco ne pourra peut-être plus jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre, **continua Hermione

- **Je l'aime Hermione, je sais bien que j'ai été monstrueux, je ne voulais pas le perdre. Même en croyant qu'il me trompait, je continuais à l'aimer alors j'ai voulu lui faire du mal. J'étais violent, brutal, je voulais le marquer comme mien, je voulais aussi que Zabini sache qu'il était à moi, que même si lui avait son cœur, moi j'avais son corps.**

- **Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé lui en parler ?,** demanda Hermione

- **Je croyais que si je lui parlais, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester avec moi et qu'il irait rejoindre Zabini. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté, je préférai qu'il me déteste Hermione, qu'au moins je lui inspire ce sentiment au lieu de l'indifférence,** avoua Harry

Je le pris dans mes bras car pendant son discours, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Je savais que Harry n'aurait jamais du faire cela, que Draco ne le méritait pas, mais même après tout ce que Harry lui avait faire subir, il était resté avec lui, il n'avait pas essayer de le dénoncer ni aux professeurs, et encore moins à son parrain qui aurait pu l'aider. Même après tout ça, je savais que Draco l'aime toujours, ils s'aiment.

**Fin POV Hermione**

_Quelques heures plus tard_

**Pov Harry : **

Apres ma conversation avec Hermione nous sommes sortis tous les deux rejoindre les Gryffondors pour prendre notre déjeuner. En entrant dans la salle, je me figeais. Je vis Pansy, cette sale garce, assise sur les pieds de Draco, qui lui avait l'air de ne pas être déranger, bien au contraire. Je sentais la jalousie s'insinuer dans mes veines. Je fis un pas dans leur direction un bras me retint. Je tournais la tète vers Hermione qui me fis non de la tête.

Je baissais les yeux et la suivi à la table des Gryffondors. Je m'asseyais entre elle et Ron qui se goinfrait comme d'habitude, ne faisant attention à personne. J'avais les yeux rivés sur Draco et cette espèce de pékinois. Après quelques minutes, Draco leva les yeux et croisa mon regard. Il m'offrit un sourire sadique et se mit à embrasser Pansy.

C'est plus que ce que je pouvais supporter alors je sorti en trombe de la Grande Salle sous le regard surpris de tous les élèves.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione et Ron me rejoignirent dans notre salle commune. Hermione me prit dans ses bras.

- **Je suis désolé Harry**

- **Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mione, je l'ai mérité,** dit Harry

-** Qu'est-ce que t'as mérité Harry ?,** demanda Ron

- **Ron ce n'est pas le moment**, intervint Hermione

- **Ca suffit maintenant, d'abord mon meilleur ami m'annonce qu'il est amoureux de Draco Malfoy, après il se met à déprimer et maintenant il pleure parce que Malfoy a embrassé Parkinson, alors maintenant vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe !,** s'énerva Ron

- **Ecoute je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Harry…**, commença Hermione avant d'être interrompu

- **Non Mione tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens, je ne vous reconnais plus, alors dis moi ce qui se passe.**

- **C'est à Harry de t'en parler mais il n'est pas en état, alors on va le laisser se reposer**, décida Hermione

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et me laissèrent seul. Je m'en voulais de faire ça à Ron, mais je n'avais pas le courage de tout lui dire. Je m'endormis avec l'image de Draco embrassant cette salope. Je savais qu'il avait voulu me faire du mal, je savais aussi que je le méritais. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait je méritait de finir mes jours à Azkaban.

**Fin POV Harry**

**Pov Ron**

Apres la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Harry et Ginny, tout avait changé. Pour commencer j'ai découvert que Harry était amoureux de Malfoy et qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Ensuite j'apprends que ma sœur à faire croire à Harry que Malfoy le trompait avec Zabini.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Harry ne s'était pas confié à moi. Il était censé être mon meilleur ami, moi je lui avais tout dit, je lui avais même avoué que j'étais amoureux de Snape.

Oui, j'étais gay mais surtout amoureux de Severus Snape. Personne ne le savait à part Harry. Quand je me suis mis à ressentir des sentiments pour lui, j'en ai parlé à Harry. Il m'a conseillé d'en parler au principal concerné, mais vous me voyez, moi allant vers Snape la bouche en cœur et lui dire JE VOUS AIME. Je pense qu'il me lancerait un avada kedavra, ce qui serait mérité.

Je ne savais quand j'avais commencé à l'aimer exactement mais je savais que l'élément déclencheur était la soirée où il était venu à la réunion des Aurors avec Draco Malfoy. Je n'étais pas ravi que Malfoy nous rejoigne, je ne lui faisais pas confiance et j'étais sur qu'il était un espion pour le compte de Voldemort. Je ne me suis pas gêné pour le lui dire d'ailleurs. Après la réunion, tous sont rentrés chez eux. Je m'apprêtais à faire la même chose quand il a demandé à me parler en privé.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_- **M. Weasley, je comprends que vous me fassiez pas confiance à Draco**, commença Snape_

_- **Vous avez raison, je ne lui fais pas confiance, je suis sur qu'il est en mission pour Voldemort**, expliqua Ron_

_- **CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT WEASLEY**, hurla Snape, **je me moque de la haine que vous pouvez éprouver pour Draco, vous êtes un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il va falloir vous comporter comme tel. J'ai moi-même interrogé Draco sous Véritaserum et il s'avère qu'il est sincère alors vous allez arrêter de faire le gamin et essayez de vous supporter, ajouta Snape**_

_- **Vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton. Ce sale gosse pourri gâté n'a rien à foutre ici,** rétorqua Ron_

_- **Draco n'a pas eu la vie parfaite que vous imaginez. Les enfants de Mangemorts sont élevés à coup de sortilège impardonnable. Dès ses 5 ans, son père lui lançait des Endoloris. Vous avez été élevé dans une famille aimante, Draco était régulièrement battu par son père et sa mère ne faisait rien pour le défendre. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour de ses parents ou l'amour d'une famille. Je peux comprendre qu'après toutes vos querelles, vous ne lui fassiez pas confiance. Je ne vous oblige pas à l'aimer, je vous demande juste de vous faire à l'idée qu'il est désormais des nôtres**, conclut Snape avant de partir._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Apres cette conversation, je suis allé présenter mes excuse à Malfoy, et c'est ainsi que je me suis mis à observer Snape de plus en plus. Je suis passé de la curiosité à l'admiration, ensuite au désir et pour finir, je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Après la guerre, nous avons repris les cours et je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de lui révéler mes sentiments. Il y a bien eu une fois où je me suis décidé à lui parler mais en arrivant devant la porte de ses appartements privés, j'ai entendu des gémissements et des cris de plaisir et je me suis enfui.

A suivre…..


	7. Chapter 7

JE DETESTE T'AIMER CH APITRE 7

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture.

Pov draco

J'étais dans ma salle de bain en larmes et je me regardais dans le miroir. Elle était loin l'époque où j'étais le digne prince de Serpentard. J'étais juste brisé.

J'avais décidé de ne plus me laisser faire par ha… Potter. Même si je ne serais plus jamais le même, qu'il m'avait détruit, je continuais de l'aimer et c'était ça le plus pitoyable. Je devrais le détester mais je continuais à l'aimer.

Chaque jour qui passait, je me demandais pourquoi cela s'était aussi mal passé entre nous. Nous aurions pu être tellement heureux mais il avait tout détruit en préférant croire cette salope, il a cru en elle.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi mon père et ma mère n'avaient jamais montré le moindre amour pour moi. _Un Malfoy n'aime pas,_ depuis le temps qu'il me répétait cette phrase sans arrêt, j'aurais du m'y tenir mais j'étais tombé amoureux de lui, je lui avais fait confiance.

Je repensais à ma petite conversation avec Granger.

_FLASH BACK _

_Il était environ 23 heures. J'effectuais ma ronde de préfet. Lorsque je passais près de la tour des Gryffondors, je l'aperçu._

_- Granger, 40 points en moins pour non respect du couvre feu, dit Draco_

_- Il faut que je te parle Malfoy._

_- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire Granger._

_- Il faut que tu parles à Harry ._

_- Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?_

_- Il souffre Draco, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais il t'aime._

_A cette déclaration, je sens mon cœur battre plus vite et c'est ce que je déteste le plus, même après tout ce qu'il a pu me faire, je continue à l'aimer._

_- Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, tu ne sais rien de ce qui a pu se passer entre nous alors ne t'en mêle pas._

_- Harry est mon ami. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais il s'en veut. Il ne bouge plus de son lit et il ne se nourrit presque plus._

_- Ce n'est pas mon problème Granger, dédaigna Draco_

_- Bordel arrête d'être égoïste Malfoy et va lui parler enfin, s'emporta Hermione_

_- Dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas moi. Demande à ton si parfait ami ce qu'il a bien pu me faire pour que je le déteste à ce point._

_Je partis sur ces paroles. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je laissais enfin mes larmes couler librement._

_Comme d'habitude, c'était moi le méchant. Même si elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, encore une fois c'est moi qui passais pour le monstre sans cœur. Mes pleurs se transformèrent en sanglots, j'étais pitoyable._

_Apres quelques minutes, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Seuls trois personnes connaissaient le mot de passe de ma chambre. Dans l'obscurité j'aperçus la silhouette de mon meilleur ami Blaise. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers moi et me pris dans ses bras._

_Apres 10 minutes de pleurs, je finis par me calmer. Il me regarda avec des yeux remplis de tristesse, mais ne me posa aucune question. Il se coucha dans le lit et me prit dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que je finis par m'endormir._

_FI N FLASH BACK_

Les septièmes années n'ayant pas cours ce matin, je me mis en route pour prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Blaise et Théo. Cela faisait quelques jours que Potter ne sortait plus de sa chambre et vu les regards pleins de remord de Granger chaque fois que je la croise dans le couloir, je suppose qu'il lui a tout raconté. Pour le moment, j'avais bien d'autres soucis que Granger et ses états d'âmes.

Nous venions tous les trois d'entrer et tous les regards se posèrent sur nous. Sans que cela ne m'atteigne plus que ça, nous nous dirigions à nos place respectives. Comme d'habitude, Pansy se jeta dans mes bras et me roula une pelle. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je ne la repoussais pas et je répondis à son baiser. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous séparons. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur mes jambes et nous nous remettons à nous embrasser sans accorder un regard pour les personnes présentes.

La salle devint soudain silencieuse. Je levais les yeux et tombais sur Potter et ses deux acolytes me fixant. A cet instant, si un regard pouvait tuer, je pense que Pansy et moi serions tous les deux morts. Je le vis faire un pas dans ma direction mais Granger le retint et iIs partirent rejoindre leurs amis à leur table.

Je sentais les yeux de Potter sur nous. J'eus à ce moment-là une idée. Je levais les yeux et croisais son regard. Je lui fis un sourire typiquement malfoyien et me remis à embrasser Pansy.

Je le vis sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle et je me sentis très satisfait. Comme toujours, Miss-je-sais-tout-granger et la belette le suivirent.

Je me détournai de la porte et posai mon regard sur Pansy heureuse. Je me sentis triste de l'avoir utilisé comme cela. Au début de notre scolarité, Pansy, Blaise, Théo et moi étions très proches, jusqu'au jour où elle se mit à me draguer. C'est à partir de ce moment que nous nous sommes éloignés d'elle, ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoir.

Je lui pris la main et nous sommes sortis. Merci à Merlin, nous ne tombons pas sur le trio des Gryffondors. Je l'emmenais dans un endroit éloigné ou presque personne ne venait.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dis-je

- Dray, je suis si heureuse que tu te sois rendu compte de tes sentiments pour moi

- Arrête de te foutre de moi Pansy, pourquoi agis-tu comme cela ?, lui demandais-je

- Mais je t'aime Draco

- C'est faux, tu ne m'aime pas, alors pourquoi fais-tu tout ceci ?

- C'est faux, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, dit-elle la voie tremblante

Et elle fondit en larmes. Je la pris dans mes bras et la consolais. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se calma et me raconta toute l'histoire.

- Ce sont mes parents, commença-telle, ils ont toujours voulu une alliance avec les Malfoy et le fait que nous nous entendions si bien était pour eux une occasion d'arriver à leur fin. Alors ils m'ont ordonné de te séduire. Au début, j'ai refusé mais après des mois sans nouvelle d'eux et une lettre de mon père où il me disait que je le décevais, j'ai fini par me résigner à obéir. Je sais que j'ai détruit notre amitié à tout les quatre mais je voulais juste que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Je suis désolé Draco.

A suivre….


	8. Chapter 8

Je déteste t'aimer chapitre 8

Merci pour les reviews et voila la suite

POV Ron Weasley

Après ma dispute avec Hermione et Harry, je partis dans l'intention de me changer les idées. J'en avais marre qu'ils me cachent toutes ces choses. On était sensé être les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils m'excluaient tous les deux de leur problème.

Je savais que je n'étais pas aussi intelligent que Hermione, mais j'étais son meilleur ami. Il aurait pu venir m'en parler, j'aurais peut être pu l'aider. Perdu dans mes pensées, je percutais de plein fouet quelqu'un et me retrouvais sur les fesses, ce qui était assez humiliant.

- M. Weasley vous allez bien ?

Je me figeais à l'entente de cette voix. Je trouvais que c'était déjà assez humiliant de me retrouver sur les fesses après cette ''rencontre'' mais que je me retrouve dans cette position devant lui était encore pire. Bon, il fallait que je me reprenne. Cela devait faire assez longtemps sans que je ne lui réponde vu la manière dont il me regarde. Je dirais même qu'il avait l'air inquiet mais je devais surement me tromper.

- Je…je vais bien professeur Snape, je suis désolé de vous avoir percuté

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous aviez l'air dans vos pensées. Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?

- Mo…ri..Rien ne me préoccupe

- Je pourrais peut être vous aider

- Je ne pense pas mais merci de vous soucier de moi

- Vous êtes un de mes étudiants c'est normal que je me soucie de vous, comme pour les autres.

Apres cette réponse il partit sans m'accorder un regard. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Severus Snape avait totalement changé ce qui en a surpris plus d'un. Qui aurait cru que l'horrible professeur de potion pouvait se révéler gentil et soucieux de ses étudiants, même ceux de la maison Gryffondor. Mais j'étais quand même déçu. Pendant un moment j'avais eu l'impression que je comptais pour lui. Mais lui ne voit en moi qu'un étudiant et rien de plus et cette constatation me brise le cœur.

POV Severus Snape

Je sortit de ma classe pour rejoindre la grande salle pour prendre mon diner, après avoir passer toute l'après-midi à corriger les copies des étudiants de 5ème année qui étaient vraiment exécrables. Je ne fis pas attention et je percutais quelqu'un qui se retrouva à terre. Ronald Weasley, jeune Gryffondor de 17 ans. Avec cette guerre, je m'étais en quelque sorte rapprocher de lui, et j'avais surtout remarqué que plus les jours passaient, plus une certaine attirance pour lui commençait à émerger et je ne pouvais me permettre cela. Tout d'abord, j'avais 38 ans et lui n'avais que 17 ans. De plus j'étais aussi son professeur ce qui était encore pire. Après ces quelques secondes de réflexion, je me décidais à lui parler.

- M. Weasley vous allez bien?

Il se figea à l'entente de ma question. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je me mis à l'observer. J'étais bien obligé d'admettre qu'il n'était plus le jeune Gryffondor d'il y a quelques années. Il était devenu un très beau jeune homme. J'avais cru comme presque tout Poudlard qu'à la fin de cette guerre, lui et Miss Granger se seraient fiancées, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il sortit de ses pensées et me répondit.

- Je…je vais bien professeur Snape, je suis désolé de vous avoir percuté

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous aviez l'air dans vos pensées. Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?

- Mo…ri..Rien ne me préoccupe

- Je pourrais peut être vous aider

- Je ne pense pas mais merci de vous soucier de moi

- Vous êtes un de mes étudiants c'est normal que je me soucie de vous, comme pour les autres.

Je repris ma route en le laissant seul. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'avoir de tels sentiments à l'égard d'un étudiant même si celui-ci était majeur.

POV Pansy Parkinson

Apres ma discussion avec Draco, je me sentis beaucoup mieux. J'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé un de mes meilleurs amis et que celui-ci ne m'en veuille pas. J'avais été idiote de penser que j'arriverais à séduire Draco, mais j'étais prête à tout pour que mes parents soient fiers de moi. Avec cette guerre nous avions tout perdu : mes parents étant mangemorts et moi ayant préférée être neutre, nous avons perdus la moitié de notre fortune et tout notre prestige au sein de la communauté sorcière. Draco quand à lui ayant rejoint le camp du bien, avait pu conserver toute sa fortune, même si ces parents étaient aussi mangemorts. Je savais que mes parents m'en voudraient encore plus de ne pas continuer mon plan séduction pour nous unir à la famille Malefoy mais je préférais cela que de perdre plusieurs personne chères à mon cœur. Et de toute façon, j'étais déjà amoureuse, et le plus bête c'étais que cette personne ne m'aimera jamais à croire que j'attirais les chagrins d'amour.

Je m'étais rendu compte que je l'aimais il y a déjà un moment mais j'avais préféré enterrer cet amour pour me consacrer à Draco et de toute manière je n'aurais eu aucune chance.

A suivre…..


End file.
